


Chicks Dig Scars

by HedaCoco



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCoco/pseuds/HedaCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short WayHaught one shots from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wayhaught - winning a stuffed animal

It’s surreal, walking hand in hand through a bustling carnival with a woman she loves. Nicole isn’t sure what to feel first about it. Her whole body is tingling in kind of an itchy way that is not exactly unpleasant but its making her palms feel sweaty and more than once she’s had to mentally talk herself into pulling it together. 

Waverly however, is oblivious. She squeals and tugs Nicole toward a crowded booth, pointing excitedly at a scrappy looking bunny hanging on the inner wall. 

Nicole, for what it’s worth, puffs out her chest and sort of squares her shoulders when she looks to the very bored, very unimpressed looking carnival worker. She slaps three dollars down on the counter with clear intent; Win the thing for her girlfriend. It’s all bravado and straight out of a cheesy movie that would usually make her want to hurl but this is Waverly and Nicole would probably walk off Purgatory’s north cliffs if she asked her to. A game of bottle toss she could handle. 

Ten minutes later, a bit too many dollars, and several attempts she’s not proud to put a number to Nicole is distressed by a very stubborn bottle that wobbles and sways but will not tip over like the rest. 

“This game is rigged.” She accuses, wiping the beading sweat from her brow. 

Waverly giggles and it’s cute and instantly distracts Nicole from her frustration long enough to smile. 

“You don’t have to keep trying.” Waverly assures, hooking her hands around the curve of Nicole’s elbow just to be close. 

“Oh, I do.” Nicole points out, determined. She narrows her eyes at the guy in the booth as she produces a few more bills from her jeans. “It would just be easier if it wasn’t  _rigged_.” 

 The guy only shrugs and takes her money. It makes Waverly laugh again but this time she steps up and takes one of the beat up looking softballs herself, weighing it in her hand. 

“It’s just a silly stuffed animal.” She says and she nudges at Nicole trying to coax her into leaving just as she tossed the ball practically over her shoulder at the newly stacked bottles. 

To Nicole’s dismay and Waverly’s utter delight, all six of them go clattering over and the bored worker unenthusiastically rings the bell to signal a winner. 

“How did you…?” Nicole only watches as Waverly claims her prize and adorably hops a bit in her excitement. 

Waverly pulls at the bunny’s ears twice before placing it in Nicole’s hands, her face lit up with the biggest grin the officer has ever seen. She can’t help but to laugh and she leans in to steal a kiss as a thank you, neither of them worried about any passing carnival goers seeing. Nicole thinks that is just as much of a prize as the plushy in her hands. 

“You should name him twenty.” Waverly says once they’re walking again, joined hands swinging between them. 

“Whys that?”

“For the amount of money you spent on him.” She says, hardly holding back her giggling to get it out. 

Nicole’s ego isn’t nearly as bruised as she thinks it should be but she still mocks a gasp and looks offended. 

“Waverly Earp, that’s just cruel.” 

The thing is though, she’s just really happy. 


	2. I Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick/short free write I did one morning about possessed Waves. (sidenote: I was listening to I Found by Amber Run when I wrote this)

The Homestead always seemed warmer than the rest of Purgatory. The dead of winter, slick layers of white clinging everywhere and still the degrees seemed to turn up there. Maybe it was something supernatural, as out of a fiction novel as the revenants that weren’t able to cross onto the land, or maybe it was simply the Earp girls. Nicole would believe it. The barn was her favorite place, the warmest that she knew of. But not anymore.

Waverly trembled in her bindings. Roped securely to a chair with scraps of hay splayed out over the dark wooden planks at her feet. Staring.

It had been two days. Two days of just this, watching, waiting. In Wynonna’s case causing a ruckus. An overturned table or two. Dolls was the one buried in books, consulting with Doc when Black Badge’s files came up short or just didn’t have quite enough information. On a few occasions reeling Wynonna in when the whiskey wasn’t strong enough, when the bandage on her shoulder required changing. When she needed reminding that Waverly was going to be alright and the damned soul who had the nerve to invade an Earp’s body, who shot her, was going straight back to hell. He was there to assure her with steady eyes and strong arms that grasped at her; She wouldn’t have to do it again, this wasn’t like Willa. Waverly was still hers.

Nicole had a different job. She had volunteered for it, placed herself across from Waverly and barely blinked. How could she keep her safe when the thing that was causing her harm was inside of her?

The barn didn’t seem warm anymore. She tried to remember a time where she stood in the musty smelling place and saw her breath in the cold; if every stroke of her fingers to Waverly’s side or kiss to her neck had been accented by a chill in the air. Maybe she had been too distracted to notice, maybe Waverly herself had cleared it away. Like so many other things that Nicole didn’t understand about the Earp legacy, maybe Waverly had a power or force of her own.

It spoke to her, voice heavier and more measured to truly be Waverly’s. Sometimes begged for their release. Sometimes taunting her. Nicole remained steadfast, she was trained to. She was determined to. This was all she could do, this was how she could protect Waverly. To keep her from hurting herself or worse, hurting someone else or committing any acts Waverly Earp wouldn’t forgive herself for.

“She has a darkness in her.” It said, eyes growing clouded with black smoke and reflecting out onto pale cheeks before dissolving back to the pretty brown that had grown stilted and lifeless.

Nicole steeled herself to the words. It liked to play games, it was trying to trick her.

It’s laugh was chilling, not deep and menacing like it should be but so Waverly, Nicole almost covered her ears to shut it out, so she wouldn’t have to remember it but she wouldn’t let it get to her. She wasn’t going to let it win.

“Not an Earp. Not the precious angel you all think her to be. There is a darkness in here. Something she’s hiding.” Their smirk was disgusting. It threw its head back and made a sound of near arousal. Nicole shuddered, revolted.

Until the chair tipped. Waverly’s body jerked with such force that it knocked her over on her side. Nicole’s hand instinctively went for her sidearm but she shook the urge to draw it, she couldn’t.

The clarity that came over Waverly was easily recognized. It wasn’t a sorrow or the pleading looks it had used on Nicole to try and sway her, this was different. This was Waverly. Anger flashed across her features and her eyes filled with tears but an obvious stubbornness prevented them from falling.

“Waves.” Nicole said, approaching cautiously.

It had only happened once before in the two days, where Waverly had managed to push herself to the surface and Nicole could really see her. She’d tried then to comfort her, brush back her hair, take her hand, but Waverly wouldn’t allow her near. It was heartbreaking.

“I’m going to sit you upright.” Nicole nearly whispered. She purposely brushed her thumbs to the backs of Waverly’s hands as she grasped the chair, righting it back into place.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Waverly said in a hushed voice, managing to keep the trembling from it.

Nicole wasn’t sure what she meant but she wasn’t sure she wanted to ask either. Instead she just watched her until Waverly sucked her teeth and they each looked away.

Fidgeting and tugging at the bindings Waverly who a few moments before hadn’t looked quite as small, tried to adjust herself. Nicole had half a mind to loosen the ropes but she knew Waverly wouldn’t allow it. She knew this wasn’t going to last long.

“Dolls thinks he knows what it is.” She reported, trying to sound hopeful. “He’s almost got a plan.”

“Almost.” Waverly spouted, then looked sheepish for sounding so bitter. As if she didn’t have the right to be.

“You just have to hold on a bit longer, alright?”

Waverly nodded and then, unexpectedly, leaned forward toward Nicole. She had to strain against the rope holding her back and she moved carefully into Nicole’s space but when she finally reached her she brushed the tip of her nose to hers. Eyes closed. 

Nicole struggled to keep from moving, to keep from wrapping as much of herself as she could around Waverly, worried if she made too quick a move Waverly might change her mind. An echo of _I’m exhausted_   drifted into her mind as if peeled from the memory of the barn walls and set off a pained stirring in her stomach. Nicole kissed her cheek, foreheads pressed together and fingers curled as best they could into palms.

Then Waverly jerked away and along with the moment, she was gone again. Forced back down and replaced with the hard set of eyes and a cackling laughter Nicole swallowed against to ignore. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short cute drunk wayhaught  
> prompt: ❝I've had... eleventy twelve beers.❞

Nicole grinned, her lips pressing together to keep it from getting too wide only serving to deepen the dimples in her cheeks. She was so in love. Warm and happy and feeling the safest she’d ever felt. Which was a miracle considering she was on the Earp Homestead and anyone who knew anything in Purgatory knew the worst things imaginable went down on Earp land.

“Eleventy twelve huh?” She asked, bringing her hands to Waverly’s waist to help keep her steady as they made their way up the old creaky stairs. “Those are some imaginative numbers, Waves.” 

Waverly hummed her agreement, along with some fervent nodding that almost knocked her off balance again. Thankfully at the very last moment before she could sway backward Waverly shot her arm out to brace her hand against the wall and regained her stance. Which was good going because while Nicole hadn’t had quite as many as Waverly, accurate counting or no, she was still a little wobbily herself.

“You think Wynonna will be steamed we drank the rest of that Jack?” Nicole asked just as they reached the upstairs hallway and Waverly lead the rest of the way to her room. 

Waverly’s snort in response was cute, small and sharp and dissolved directly into giggles just after. Sometimes it was so damn hard for Nicole to focus on what she was thinking with Waverly Earp in the room. It wasn’t until a few quiet moments after Waves had answered that Nicole remembered she’d even asked a question. Apparently Wynonna kept bottles all over the house and Waverly would bet her Jeep that wasn’t the last of anything. Figured.

By then though Waverly had turned around to look at her, catching her staring and not at all paying attention to anything but the sort of sloppy way Waverly’s crop top was riding up. It only took two surprisingly sure steps for Waverly to close the distance between them again, in the center of the bedroom, swaying into each other. The kiss was as sure as her sudden coordination and Nicole blinked a few times down at her when they’d parted.

“Hmm…” She hummed, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s back and rocked them a bit side to side in the embrace. “I’m gonna need about _eleventy twelve_ more of those before you even think about sleeping, Ms Waverly.” She said, full on heart eyes and deputy voice. Nicole leaned down for another kiss to drive the statement home. Then another and another, as many as she could get.


End file.
